The Blood Lust of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter
by punky girl
Summary: Harry cannot handle the death of Sirius any longer. He resorts to cutting himself. What will become of him when he lands in St. Mungo’s and then is taken back to Hogwarts? What will happen when he finds out the other student living at Hogwarts, Draco, is
1. Prologue

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix

Summary: Harry cannot handle the death of Sirius any longer. He resorts to cutting himself. What will become of him when he lands in St. Mungo's and then is taken back to Hogwarts? What will happen when he finds out the other student living at Hogwarts, Draco, is a vampire?

Warnings: Slash, Self-mutilation, Angst. If you cannot handle and/or do not like any of these things, you have been for warned and leave now!

A/N: First of I would like to say, yes I am back from an extended absence and yes I plan on finishing this fic. Secondly, I do not in any shape or form condone cutting/suicide at all. It is a absolute solution for, in most cases, a temporary problem.

Disclaimer: Sadly my polyjuice potion for turning into JKR didn't work, so I sadly don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just make them do my magical ideas.

**The Blood Lust of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter**

**Prologue**

Harry sat there looking at his pale wrist. How much would it take to just make a small mark? How much of the pain would the silver razor take away? Sirius was gone, Dumbledore didn't care, Remus was in morning, and Ron and Hermione had each other. This razor was his new best friend. What he would give for this new friend to take all his pain away, for it to slow his heart beat, for it to take away his breath, for it to let his red bloody fall and stain the floor beneath him.

But did Harry really want to leave his friends? Did he want to leave Remus alone? No, in reality he didn't want to leave his life long friends behind, but his mind was no longer in reality. Pain had taken over his reality and turned it into fiction. The reality of the world now just a blur to Harry now, it was as if the world was moving a head and Harry was standing still.

After Harry had stared at the razor, which was on his dresser, he picked it up and placed it on his wrist. He was about to make the cut, but he hesitated. Harry noticed how his skin glistened under the razor. He was hypnotized by the beauty of the razor on his skin. _I wonder if I could make my whole body glow like this all the time._ Harry mused to himself. Harry stared at his wrist a little longer before shaking his head and pressing the cool metal of the razor deeper into his skin.

He slid the sharp metal against his wrist, making a small cut to form. Blood began to flow from the slit. The pain of the cut didn't hold anything to the amount of relief that Harry was feeling right now. But it wasn't enough for him. He cut his arm again and again and again. He cut until his arm and the floor were stained red. The pain was falling away with each drop of blood. Harry was felt the best he had in a long time.

The blood began to pool at Harry's feet. His sight was fading. The last thing he could remember was the sensation of falling to the floor. Little did Harry know that Draco Malfoy would soon be with Harry, taking him to St. Mungo's.

DMDMDMDM

A Few Months in the Past, At the Start of Summer Holidays (Before Harry Cut Himself)

"Draco you have disappointed me once again. Second in your class, second to that mudblood," Draco's father spat.

"I'm sorry father. It won't happen again," Draco replied. His eyes were cast down in shame and his head bowed. He couldn't look his father in the eye anymore. He knew that he would never be better than that Granger girl. Well that was a lie. He is better in potions, thanks to his godfather, Severus.

Draco's father spun and walked to the desk behind him. Lucius picked up his cane, which was sitting on the desk. He walked back to Draco. "You and I both know what you said was a lie. You will never be better than that mudblood." Lucius stopped right in front of Draco. "Look at me." Draco knew not to disobey his father. He looked up and an older replica of himself. "I've tried everything in my power to make you better. You never did what I told you to do. The Dark Lord was looking forward to you joining his ranks, but you aren't good enough," Lucius sneered at Draco. "Never again will you fail me, or the Malfoy name. You are banished from this family and this house." Draco stood there in shock. "Get out of my sight, you are no longer my son," Lucius yelled.

Draco fled from his father's sight. He didn't even have time to run to his room to collect clothes or his broom; he didn't have time to say good-bye to his mother. He was going to miss her, but he had to keep running.

He ran until he was off his father's estate. Draco took a small rest on the side of the road before starting again. Not far from the Malfoy Estate was a small town where Draco could hide for a while. He knew it would take a few hours on foot two get there, but it would be better than sleeping out in the cold.

HPHPHPHPHP

Draco arrived in the town in the dead of night. He slipped into an ally way to sleep. If he knew that this day could be any worse, he would've tried to get into a motel. Draco curled up on a pile of rags. It never occurred of him that it was someone's home, not just a pile of trash.

DMDMDMDM

"What is this? A young wizard by himself, sleeping on my bed?" a voice woke Draco. "This will not due. Wake up you wizard!" Draco stood up in a flash. "Very good. Now you look like a Malfoy."

"I was."

"Oh, kicked off of the family tree. You're just going to waste away here now on earth. Once a Malfoy then kicked off the line, life is not worth living once that happens. Unless, you would like to take me up on an offer." The stranger smiled at the young ex-Malfoy. Draco saw the teeth.

"You're a vampire."

"Very clever young one."

"But..."

"Never mind. Here you can either live and be turned into a vampire by me, or I'll kill you." Draco had no time to respond. "You are to beautiful to die. You're going to live, but forever, as a vampire." The vampire bent down and bite roughly into the neck of Draco.

Draco was paralyzed. He couldn't move; the pain of being bit was hardly a pinch. The vampire sucked Draco's blood, while at the same time, passing on the poison to make Draco a vampire. He screamed. The pain of the poison entering his system was unbelievable. The vampire clamped one of his hands to Draco's mouth while keeping the other tightly wrapped around Draco's waist. The vampire kept sucking on Draco's sweet blood until he had his fill.

Draco slowly began to feel weak and could no longer hold himself up. The newly sated vampire slowly brought Draco down to rest and sleep on the pile of rags. The vampire curled himself around Draco, remembering how his first love was once a Malfoy.


	2. Waking and Truths

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix

Summary: Harry cannot handle the death of Sirius any longer. He resorts to cutting himself. What will become of him when he lands in St. Mungo's and then is taken back to Hogwarts? What will happen when he finds out the other student living at Hogwarts, Draco, is a vampire?

Warnings: Slash, Self-mutilation, Angst. If you cannot handle and/or do not like any of these things, you have been for warned and leave now!

Disclaimer: Sadly my polyjuice potion for turning into JKR didn't work, so I sadly don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just make them do my magical ideas.

**Waking and Truths**

Harry woke up to a bright light and that gag-me-smell that can be found in hospitals. Harry had to blink a few times to try to focus his eyes, and to help his eyes to adjust to the glaring light around him. _Why are my glasses off? Where am I? _Harry fumbled for his glasses, and when he couldn't find them he started to panic.

Then he heard some voices in the background. "Be quiet! You'll wake up the poor dear." It was the voice of Mrs. Weasely scolding one of her seven children. Harry would've laughed if his head wasn't pounding. "It's bad enough that he's in the hospital he doesn't need the stress of you yelling at Dumbledore for not taking better care of Harry Ronald!"

"Yes mother," Ron mumbled.

"Now you and Hermione go sit by Harry's bed and one of you come and get me when he wakes up. Understood?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione and Ron chanted back to Mrs. Weasely.

"There'll be no need for you to go Mrs. Weasely. I'm already awake," Harry croaked out.

"Oh Harry dear, how are you feeling?"

"Mom, he's in the hospital, after commiting suicide by cutting himself, loosing a ton of blood, I really don't think he's feeling that great," Ron said while rolling his eyes. Mrs. Weasely gasped and left the room.

"Thanks for reminding what happened Ron," Harry groaned.

"Anytime mate," Ron said while smiling at his best mate.

"Now could someone hand me glasses, I kinda can't see without them."

"Oh sorry Harry here," Hermione said as she reached into her bag, which of course was filled with books, and pulled his glasses out of one of the numerous pockets.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry murmured to his female friend. He placed the round glasses on his face and sat up on his bed. Harry blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to being this focused. "OK, so which one of you two found me without my permission," Harry said with no emotion.

"Harry don't talk like that! You can't really want to die," Hermione said shocked.

"If I didn't want to kill myself, we wouldn't be here with my wrists bandaged and in a hospital now would we Hermione?" Harry questioned Hermione in a sickly sweet voice.

"What did she ever do to you Harry?" Ron growled at Harry. "How dare you speak to her like that." Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron. "And to answer your question, neither of us found you 'without your permission' it was the ferret-boy who found you."

_What? Malfoy save me? Are pigs finally flying, is Voldemort dead? Wait, the bigger question; how did Malfoy find me? It's not we live anywhere near each other. _"How did Malfoy find me?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him, yourself," said a different voice.

"What? Who…" Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't find where the source was coming from.

"Behind the current weirdoes." Hermione, being the closest drew back the curtain that was between Harry's bed and the neighboring bed. She gasped when she saw a head of very long white blonde hair. "Nice to see you to, Granger, Weasel, Potter. Yes I found you Potter, sorry if I just couldn't let the savoir of the wizarding world parish from our world." Draco rolled his eyes as he spoke to the green-eyed boy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, _Harry_ I saved you, and I'm still in great pain from carrying you so far. My back is just aching from the trip," Draco replied in an over dramatic voice. The Trio rolled their eyes while Draco as he told his tale. "So, that's why I'm here Harry."

"Well, _Draco_ than I will not thank you for saving me because I didn't want to be saved. At all! Why did you think I cut my wrists in the first place, and how in the hell did you fine me?!?!?!?!" Harry almost was yelling by now.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you as of right now Mr. Potter. I'm very sorry for the inconvience," Draco stated in the most dignified air that he could pull off at the moment.

"And why the hell not??" Harry yelled.

Thankfully Draco was saved from answering because Dumbledore had entered the room. "Ahh, Mr. Potter, I'm so glad to see that you are finally awake," Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes that Harry didn't find annoying until this very day. "Now," Dumbledore said while turning to Ron and Hermione, "I sorry but I have to ask you to leave." Hermione understood and dragged Ron out before he could object to the Headmasters request. When they were out of the room, Dumbledore continued, "Now Draco, I assume that you have not told Harry about your predicament." Draco shook his head no in reply and stared at his fingers as if they were they most interesting things to look at. "Well then, Harry, Draco was recently disowned by his Father and now is a vampire." Draco was looking at everything but the two other people in the room.

"So that's how you found me, Draco," Harry said in a soft voice. Draco nodded and made eye contact this Harry but quickly looked away. "But how could be that close. I know vampires have heightened sense of smell but I don't think they can smell towns or cities away," Harry said.

"Well it turns out that I lived in the same area. See you lived in the suburbs of Surry, while I lived a few miles out of the town on the manor," Draco replied. "Then my dad kicked me out and I ended up the streets and well, the rest is history and I smelled something sweet, blood. I found you, brought you here, and you know the rest." Harry sat there in shock. How could he have not known that the Malfoy Manor, or one of them, was right outside where he lived, and since when was a vampire lurking around those parts? But Harry's interest was also peeked. He wondered why Draco was banished from the Malfoy legacy.

"Well boys, I'm taking my leave. Snape will be coming to bring you two to Hogwarts by night fall." Harry was confused for a moment then remembered, from fictions books and tales, that vampires die in sunlight. "Get some sleep Harry. You'll need all the rest you can get before you'll fully heal." With that, Dumbledore vanished with a pop.

"So, may I ask why the Great Harry Boy-Who-Won't-Die Potter would want to kill himself?" Draco asked in his usual aloof voice.

"Like you'd know," Harry grumbles as he flipped to his side, turning away from Draco; pulling the white cotton sheet up to his chin.

"I know I wouldn't know everything that you have gone through, but I might be able to know some of the pain you're going through," Draco said. His voice changed; it was as if Draco cared about what was going on in Harry's head. But Harry still didn't respond. "I'm sorry about your god-father Harry. I knew he meant a lot to you." Harry turned around to face Draco with a look of shock in his face. "Just because I wear a mask all the time, err well used to wear all the time, doesn't mean that I don't have feelings Harry. My mother wasn't half as bad as my father. She taught me how to care about people."

"It's so hard realizing that he's gone," Harry murmured with his eyes down cast, "but I can't talk about it. Not yet. It's too soon."

"That's OK Harry. When you need an ear and a shoulder, I'm here." Harry smiled and then let out a little giggle. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just not used to you being… well… nice." Draco rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Harry.

"Just get some sleep."

"What about you?" Harry asked. "Don't you need sleep?" 

"I don't even need to breathe any more, but I do it out of habit." Draco smiled.

"Wait your happy that you don't need to sleep or breathe?" Harry questioned Draco, being really confused.

"No, its not that," Draco said dragging out the sentence.

"Then what is it Draco."

"I sparkle!" Draco even added the jazz hands.

"Wait you… sparkle?? Like glitter???" Harry said now really confused.

"Well no, not like glitter, more like a really big expensive diamond."

"I don't see any, um… sparkle.. things…"

"It only happens in sunlight."

"So wait, vampires don't die in sunlight?"

"Well we could die, but not from the sun. Enough about me and vampires Harry. Go to sleep," Draco said, cutting Harry off from asking any more questions. Harry huffed and turned back to the position that he was in before. "Night Harry," Draco said in a teasing voice and Harry grunted in reply. Harry quickly fell asleep and didn't wake up until Snape came to take them up to Hogwarts.

DMDMDMDM

"Where am I?" Harry groaned searching for his glasses.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Harry."

"Draco? Where are my glasses?" Draco handed the glasses to Harry. "Thanks."

"Your, in my new dorm here at Hogwarts by the way." Draco stared at Harry's face, while Harry was adjusting to the new light that was forced on his eyes. "You know, you have beautiful eyes. Your glasses do nothing for them," Draco said.

"I'll keep that in mind for when my eye sight becomes 20/20," Harry said that sarcastically.

"There are spells."

"Great, just what I want, the risk of being even for blind than I all ready am," Harry said while sitting up and stretching.

"Potions, contacts, laser surgery, other kinds of glasses?" Draco was trying everything he could.

"Not if the potion comes from Snape," Draco rolled his eyes, "I rather not poke my eyes out, no, maybe but they better not be gayish."

"You know that Snape isn't that bad, just broken hearted." Harry snorted. "No really. He's my godfather, I should know. When you break through his shell, he can be nice, sort of, in his own way." An awkward silence lapped over the two boys, but Draco was itching to ask a question. When they were brought into Hogwarts, Draco had to get Harry out of his clothes that he received at the hospital. He left Harry's boxers on but removed all the other parts of the outfit. What he found on Harry's body disturbed him. Harry's body was spotted with busies, which he only hoped that Harry he inflicted on himself; but Draco doubted it.

"What's wrong?" Draco didn't realize that his face was etched in worry.

"Harry," Draco paused to make sure Harry was looking at him in the eye, "I have a question for you, and don't lie, I'll know if you did," Harry looked doubtful. "Harry please." Harry nodded, keeping his eyes locked onto Draco's grey eyes. "Where did you get those bruises?" Harry looked away quickly, trying to hide his shame. "Harry."

"My relative."

HPHPHPHP

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I was being lazy of my winter break. P Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! I hope you guys you like this chapter!


	3. How Could He?

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix

Summary: Harry cannot handle the death of Sirius any longer. He resorts to cutting himself. What will become of him when he lands in St. Mungo's and then is taken back to Hogwarts? What will happen when he finds out the other student living at Hogwarts, Draco, is a vampire?

Warnings: Slash, Self-mutilation, Angst. If you cannot handle and/or do not like any of these things, you have been for warned and leave now!

Disclaimer: Sadly my polyjuice potion for turning into JKR didn't work, so I sadly don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just make them do my magical ideas.

**How Could He?**

"My relatives." Draco's fits clenched at his sides and Harry flinched as if he was expecting a blow from Draco. Draco noticed the small movement and saw the fear on Harry's face. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Harry might be annoying sometimes but no one deserved that kind of treatment. How could anyone even think of hitting and marring Harry's beautiful body? _Wait… Did I just think Harry's body is beautiful? _Draco reopened his eyes to see Harry was curled-up, coweringaway from Draco, shaking. "Please don't hurt me," Harry murmured out. Draco instantly felt every muscle relax for this broken boy in front of him.

Draco moved so that he was sitting behind Harry, hugging Harry to his chest. Harry's chills were no longer just from his fear, but also from Draco's body temperature. It felt like Harry was being held be a marble statue. But it felt comforting. "I would never hurt you Harry," Draco's icy breath hit Harry's neck as he spoke. The voice was soft and even, it was as if Draco had not been angry. "I can't believe Dumbledore let you stay with such animals. I knew he was an idiot, but I never knew he was cruel," Draco's voice was still incredibly soft and comforting while he talked about the old headmaster, while his arms wrapped themselves tighter around Harry drawing him closer to his body. Harry's body relaxed and molded to Draco's hard body.

"Dumbledore never knew about the--" Harry voice was a little more than a whisper. He never knew someone could affect him this much. He felt oddly safe in Draco's cold arms. But he also felt nervous, though it could be that Draco was a vampire. But Harry knew that it was something more than that. "I never told him. I couldn't tell him. What could've done? I had no where to go."

"The Weasley's."

"I would never be able to show my face to them if they knew."

"Harry," Draco said while appearing in front of Harry with incredible grace, raising Harry's chin so he was looking into Harry's bright eyes, "none of this is your fault. You shouldn't feel ashamed in anyway for what your family did to you. They should be the ones feeling guilty, not you. You did nothing to deserve this." Harry wrapped his arms the blonde vampire in front of him and buried his head into Draco's chest. Draco stilled himself completely, acting more like a marble statue more than ever. Harry started to pull away, "Sorry Draco, it won't--"

Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and used his free hand to place an icy finger to Harry's lips, "Shh." Draco pulled Harry back to him. "It's ok Harry. I just need a second. Your scent of your blood is really strong and, well, tempting. It makes it even harder for me also because I've already had a taste of your blood." Harry looked up at him confused. "When your were unconscious, there was just so much blood and the scent filled the room. I took some from where you spilled it. I was almost out of control though. I almost drained you of your blood, Harry." Harry was shocked. He wouldn't have ever thought that his blood would have tasted good, let alone smell good. "But something clicked in my head that you were almost dead and that I needed to save you."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "You didn't need to save me. But thanks anyway, I guess." Draco smiled at Harry. Harry nestled his head back into Draco's chest. "So really find my blood appealing?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well that's something I would have never guessed," Harry said while tightening his grip around Draco's neck. Draco flinched. "What's wrong?"

"It's just my bite still aches and your pressing up against it." Harry slid his hands from Draco's neck, feeling for the bite mark. Harry's left hand found it right where the collarbone and neck met. He gazed at the mark. Around the two holes, the skin was silver compared to the chalk white skin covering Draco's body. Harry traced the marks, which sent tremors throughout Draco's body.

"How much pain did you have to go through, Draco?"

"The bite itself wasn't bad. But once the poison entered my system, the pain racked my body. I blacked out for a while. The vampire who changed me took extra blood to save me from the worst of the pain. He stayed with me while I was conscious and writhing in pain." Harry cringed. Draco shouldn't have gone through that sort of pain. Harry continued to stroke Draco's bite mark, soothing some of the pain that was left behind from the memories. Draco pushed on, "For two weeks, the pain didn't lessen. It was a burning feeling. It felt like months, but then my body became numb to the pain. At first it only felt like cold water falling on me, then the water turned icy. It kept building and building until I felt like a big sheet of ice. The pain was gone mostly. I stayed with him to learn about our way of life. As soon as I smelled you blood I took off. I didn't know it was yours, but somehow I knew it was someone who I had met before. I ran towards the scent to make sure it wasn't anyone I liked. When I saw it was you, I couldn't believe that you would have such a sweet scent. I knew that Dumbledore would've killed me if he knew I let you die. So, that brings us pretty much up to date on how I became a vampire." Draco didn't realize that tears were falling down his face until Harry wiped them away.

"It's over with now, you won't have to go through that pain ever again," Harry comforted Draco. He brushed the tears away from Draco's face. Draco closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Harry's light touch on his skin. "Do you know anything more about the vampire, his name perhaps?"

"Sadly I don't much about him. If I ever knew his name, I've forgotten it now." Draco paused for a second, thinking about the time he spent with the vampire.

"What is it?"

"Something I remember from before he bit me. He seemed to know about the Malfoy line. He knew me for a Malfoy by my looks."

"Well, I don't think many pureblood families have platinum blonde hair like yours does," Harry joked.

"Well, messy black hair must run in the Potter family," Draco said in return.

"Ok, ok I get the point."

"Anyway, he also seemed to know another Malfoy that has been kicked off the family tree. It was something he said, 'You're just going to waste away here now on earth. Once a Malfoy then kicked off the line, life is not worth living once that happens.' Doesn't that seem odd if he hadn't known a banished Malfoy before?"

"Yeah, but how long has it been since a Malfoy has been kicked of the family tree?"

"Over a hundred years I suppose. Malfoys aren't usually banished from the family because it's used as a last resort, it's the worst punishment the family can give. Many were just killed or tortured."

"I would have rather be banished than die," Harry countered.

"Not if you were a Malfoy. Malfoys aren't well liked by others to begin with. A Malfoy only has his or her family, friends of the family, and the Dark Lord; nothing more. Once the wizarding community knows about a Malfoy being banished, almost everyone turns against him or her. Rarely is a banished Malfoy given mercy, Harry." Harry gave Draco a look of compassion.

Harry took Draco's hand in his hand and gave it a squeeze. Draco looked down at Harry's hand. He never had someone do that before. He looked back up at Harry's eyes, "I'll show you mercy. You didn't do anything to deserve banishment. Remember that."

"Thank you Harry. My mom has been the only other person who has shown me compassion like you. I'll be here for you if you ever need me," Draco returned.

"Same." Harry smiled up at Draco. Harry yawned. "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Good, you need your rest," Draco said, while starting to pull away.

"Draco, could you stay?" Harry asked tentatively. "Well… you don't have to, I just, it's really stupid really, well… you make me feel safe, I guess," Harry stuttered out.

"Harry I'll stay. If you feel safe around me, then I'll stay," Draco said. Harry smiled to himself as he laid back down onto the bed. Draco left the bed to pull the covers over Harry before lying down next to Harry. He draped on arm over Harry's shoulders and the black haired boy slowly slipped into the best sleep he had in a long time.

DMDMDMDM

"Why can't we go and see Harry?" Ron yelled at his mother.

"Ronald! He needs his rest and the last thing he needs is you yelling blooding murder and telling him how were not allowed to see him! When you can see him, you'll see him and you boys can talk then, but now he needs his rest. He lost so much blood and it's going to be awhile before he won't be tired all the time. Dumbledore is keeping him safe right now in Hogwarts so you don't have to worry about him," Mrs. Weasley explained to Ron.

"But…"

"Another word Ronald, and no dinner for you." Ron squeaked but shut his mouth after that. "Good, now go up to room until dinner is ready.

Ron trudged up the many stairs to his room. He would've never guessed that Harry could ever try to kill himself, or even thing about killing himself for that matter. What would drive Harry to do such a thing? Sure he lived with terrible people and his parents were dead and he lost Sirius, but compared to everything good in his life, it shouldn't have mattered. Ron finally got to his room and opened his door. Hermione was sitting on his bed reading a book, no doubt for school. Ron flopped down beside her with a sigh. "You know that this is better for Harry, right?" Hermione questioned him without looking up from her book.

"Yeah but still, I want to be with him. I want answers. I want him to get better," Ron replied.

"I want that to Ron, but we need to let Harry work some thing out on his own. Maybe this space is what Harry needs. Dumbledore knows what's best for Harry."

"I know Hermione, but he's not alone. He's with that bastard!"

"You know Malfoy was banished from his family right?" Ron looked dumbstruck at Hermione. She closed her book and looked up at Ron, "Ron you really have to start reading the news. Malfoy's father kicked him off the family tree. Malfoy wasn't good enough for Lucius. Malfoy has been living on the streets until now." Ron was speechless.

"But, but a Malfoy hasn't been banished since, since, a hundred years ago," Ron said dazed. "Malfoy must have done something really bad to piss of his father."

"I know Ron. Anyway, how much of your summer work have you done?"

"Hermione…" Ron groaned. "I have a month left, I don't want to think about school work yet!"

"Stop whining. You have to get over with sometime, and if you do it now you won't have to worry about it and relax for the rest of the holiday." Ron gave her a doubtful look. "Fine, your off the hook until now," Ron smiled, "but you will do it before school."

"Promise."

HPHPHPHP

Harry awoke to the smell of chocolate. He climbed out of bed in search of the yummy delight. He followed the smell until he hit the kitchen of the dorm. "Ok I smell the chocolate, now where is it?"

Draco turned away from the stove and looked at Harry. "Wow, I didn't know you liked chocolate that much. Give me sec. The hot chocolate needs to cook a lil longer." Harry sat in one of the chairs by the table. "Would you like a candy cane?"

"No, but thanks anyway." Draco carried a mug of hot chocolate to Harry and sat opposite of him. "Thanks." Harry sipped from the mug. The chocolate filled his mouth and slid down his throat. "This is good, I never knew you could cook."

"That's about all I can cook, not that I need to anymore."

"True." Harry and Draco sat in silence while Harry drank from his mug. When Harry wasn't drinking his chocolate, he was looking into the mug avoiding Draco's eyes. He didn't want Draco to see the tears forming in eyes, but Draco still noticed. Draco didn't prod Harry though. He trusted Harry to tell him. "How could he leave me here?" Harry whispered to himself.

"Harry?" Harry looked up at Draco. The tears were crawling down Harry's face. Draco left his spot and was at Harry's side. He brought Harry close to him and held him there. Harry cried on Draco's chest. Draco rubbed his back, trying to sooth the now sobbing boy. "Harry, it's going to be ok. I'm here, I'm not going to let anything to happen to you." His voice almost calmed Harry immediately. Harry's sobs turned small whimpers. Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and Harry pulled away.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

DMDMDM

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you guys like the chapter!


	4. Familiar and New Faces

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix

Summary: Harry cannot handle the death of Sirius any longer. He resorts to cutting himself. What will become of him when he lands in St. Mungo's and then is taken back to Hogwarts? What will happen when he finds out the other student living at Hogwarts, Draco, is a vampire?

Warnings: Slash, Self-mutilation, Angst. If you cannot handle and/or do not like any of these things, you have been for warned and leave now!

Disclaimer: Sadly my polyjuice potion for turning into JKR didn't work, so I sadly don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just make them do my magical ideas.

A/N: Hey guys! Just a note I'm looking for a beta so if there is anyone out there who wants the job message me and I'll give you my email! Thanks! And I'm sorely disappointed at the total lack of reviews. None since chapter 2. It's making me sad. Ok back to the story.

**Chapter 4: Familiar and New Faces**

Weeks were passing by fast for the two teens. Ron and Hermione had visited Harry a few time's since the first time in the hospital. Each time Draco left the trio to go for a "walk". Harry never told Ron or Hermione about Draco's secret. He knew that Draco wouldn't want them to know about it.

The atmosphere around the three had changed dramatically. Hermione and Ron and drawn closer together while were more distant to Harry than before. They had never known that Harry was depressed in any way. They knew now that Harry was keeping so much from them but couldn't figure out why. Harry was pulling away from them as well. He didn't want to tell anything about his summer. He didn't want them to know, he didn't want them to worry, and he didn't want them to protect him. He would be treated like every other victim. They would be pussy footing around him, watching every word they say to him, making sure they aren't hurting him. Harry wouldn't be able to handle that. He didn't want people to be careful around him. Yes, bad things had happened to him but worse had happened while he was battling Voldemort. If they felt sorry for him, he would feel weak.

Draco hadn't, so far, made Harry feel week. Yes, they didn't bring up Harry's past much but if they did, Draco would just ask his question rather than trying to figure out a way to ask the question without offending Harry. Draco would try to apologize when he realized he might have said something hurtful but Harry wouldn't let him saying that he would rather have a question asked to him bluntly and straight out, rather than a question that was geared to protect him.

Harry would spend most of his time in silence with the blonde vampire. They didn't need to speak to each other because their presence alone was enough for the two boys right now. They became used to the other's routine. Every time Draco's eyes lost their amber flex, that had appeared when he turned into a vampire, and became black, Draco would leave to hunt in the Forbidden Forest and Harry would go up to his room and do school work and wait for his new companion to come back. Once Draco came back to their common room from hunting with a snake wrapped tightly around his leg. "HARRY GET THIS SNAKE OFF OF ME!!" Harry ran out of his room to see a smooth snake wrapped around Draco's leg. Draco was hyper ventilating and Harry started laughing. "Harry come off it, just get the damn snake off of me!" Harry hissed to the snake and the snake shook its head.

"Draco, I think it's in love with you," Harry snickered. The snake hissed at Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide, "Draco, the snake says that you're its 'hatchling.'"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco's voiced cracked.

"I think that it is your familiar." Draco blinked and looked down at the snake that was still wrapped around his leg. The snake was peering up at him, almost like it was seeing if Draco was frightened. The snake smirked a little still seeing a little bit of fear in Draco's eyes. It slithered up Draco's body and rested around Draco's neck. The snake's head ended up close to Draco's ear. Its eyes fixed themselves to Harry. Harry moved closer to Draco, where they were only a foot apart from each other. The snake, never taking its eyes off of Harry hissed something softly to the dark haired boy. "Draco, you really need to relax. She is sensing your nervousness." Harry hissed at the snake again and she uncoiled herself from Draco, slithering off to find shelter in Draco's room.

Draco's body relaxed when the snake was finally out of sight. "My familiar? What do you mean? I thought familiars were just a myth," Draco said to Harry.

"The one time I actually stayed awake in History of Magic is when Professor Bins was teaching about familiars. I thought familiars were a myth too but they aren't," Harry said while sitting on the couch in the common room, still facing Draco. "They are very rare and only attach themselves to very powerful, magical beings. I guess this one felt your presences and followed you until she could literally attach herself to you and keep watch over you."

"But, but she is a snake!!" Draco stammered out.

"So, you live in the snake pit and are the 'Prince of Slytherin' you should be able to handle her," Harry said in reply.

"Said the parselmouth. Just because I **was** the Prince of Slytherin does not mean I like snakes."

"What?! Snakes are, like, the coolest creatures in the world!" Draco looked paler, even for a vampire. Harry patted the seat next to him for Draco to sit. Draco flopped down on to the stop and Harry rubbed his back. "Look, I'll help you with here. You'll see that she isn't really that bad, you'll learn to love her," Harry said as he continued to rubbed Draco's cold, hard back. Draco looked over to Harry's green eyes and raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. "Just trust me ok?"

"Maybe…"

"Will it help if I tell you that she is not poisonous?" Harry asked, green eyes still locked to grey eyes.

Relief washed over Draco's face. "Thank Merlin." Harry burst in to laughter. Draco glared at the dark haired boy but couldn't hold it for long. Harry's laugh was contagious and Draco was soon laughing along with Harry. Harry's laugh quieted. He had never heard Draco laugh sincerely before. Sure he had heard him laugh at Ron, Hermione, and himself millions of times, but it was never a true laugh. It sounded like music. Draco noticed the drop in Harry's laugh and hushed his voice to. "What?" Draco asked. Harry turned away, his cheeks flushed. "What is it Harry?" Draco said as he grasped Harry's chin and turned his face so he could look into the bottle green eyes.

"I like your laugh, that's all…" Harry said, as his blush increased. Draco let out a soft chuckle and ruffled the messy black hair on Harry's head. Draco smiled and stood up from the couch and stretched. Harry followed Draco's movements and noticed that Draco's eyes were still quite dark. "Draco, I thought you went out hunting today."

"I did but the snake wrapped around me right when I started so I couldn't get much to drink. I'm going to go out tomorrow for a second feed," Draco replied. Draco wouldn't tell Harry, but just sitting a few feet away from Harry made it hard for Draco to control his urge to suck on that succulent blood pumping through Harry's veins. "Harry, your godfather, wasn't a convicted murderer?" Harry snapped his head back up to Draco. Not only was he shocked by the sudden change of subject but also from the topic.

"Yes but he didn't kill 13 muggles or Peter Pettigrew," Harry spat the last name out like it was poison in his mouth. "Peter Pettigrew lives to this day, serving his 'Dark Lord.' He was the one who killed all those muggles and framed Sirius for them, including his own. Pettigrew severed his own finger to leave behind and fled the scene as his animagus form, a rat. Very fitting for a traitor like him. Sirius escaped Azkaban because he saw Pettigrew in the papers." Draco was now confused, Peter Pettigrew was never in the papers. He was about to say something when Harry cut him off, "Remember when there was a picture of Ron and his family in Egypt in the Prophet?" Draco nodded, "And remember Ron's pet, Scabbers?" Draco nodded again, "Well, his rat was in the Prophet with him and Sirius recognized him to be Pettigrew." It all made sense to Draco now.

"So you only new your godfather for a few years, right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but he was the first father I really ever had, and the closest person to my parents that I had met. He meant so much to me. I can't believe he's gone," tears were starting to form and roll down Harry's face has he told Draco this. "I was going to live with him after his name was cleared but…" Harry's voice trailed off and Draco sat back down next to Harry. This poor broken boy, Draco had no idea to help Harry but he would do what ever it took to help Harry out of this depression. It was very hard for Draco not to reach out to touch Harry. He wanted to, and he knew it would be good for Harry, but Draco knew if he extended his hand and touched Harry's cheek that he would not be able to hold himself back. Draco would either take advantage of Harry, or suck Harry dry and neither would be good. Harry needed someone he could trust; Draco wanted to be that person. But he couldn't, not when he needed to feed, it would be too hard to control himself for Harry. But he would at least try to force himself to control himself around Harry and maybe he could be there for Harry one day all the time.

But Draco knew he could not do it alone, for he to was broken. He would need Harry as much as Harry needed him. Draco confined in Snape when he desperately needed to but he never told Snape to much. He, like Harry, felt ashamed of himself and what had been done to him, though he presented that he wasn't. It was beaten into Draco never to show emotion, imposing Draco from telling most of his secrets from Snape because Draco knew he would break down in from of the dark haired man. But Draco knew he would need to open up soon or else he would go mad.

But something had made Draco tense and stop his train of thought just then. "Draco, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Stay here," Draco said while sprinting out of the room. He moved faster and faster until he was just a blur to anyone who would look at him. He ran towards the Entrance Hall following a scent that he had picked up in the common room. The scent grew stronger the closer he got. He slowed when he reached the steps leading down into the Entrance Hall. He stopped behind one of the many suits of armor surrounding the school, looking for the source of the familiar scent. Draco saw Dumbledore talking to someone but the suit was blocking his view. The old headmaster moved towards the doors of the Great Hall while still talking to other person. Dumbledore's guest finally came into view and Draco gasped. The vampire who had turned him was chatting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHP

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait! But part of it was because of the lack of reviews so please review!! Thanks for reading!!


	5. New Teachers

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix

Summary: Harry cannot handle the death of Sirius any longer. He resorts to cutting himself. What will become of him when he lands in St. Mungo's and then is taken back to Hogwarts? What will happen when he finds out the other student living at Hogwarts, Draco, is a vampire?

Warnings: Slash, Self-mutilation, Angst. If you cannot handle and/or do not like any of these things, you have been for warned and leave now!

Disclaimer: Sadly my polyjuice potion for turning into JKR didn't work, so I sadly don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just make them do my magical ideas.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They really do help. And thank you to my beta who is helping me edit the chapters! On to the next chapter!

**Chapter 5 A New Teacher**

Draco could not believe his eyes; right there talking to the headmaster was that vampire who had turned him. Draco was shocked that the vampire had even made it on to the grounds of Hogwarts, let alone get to talk to the headmaster of the school. Draco saw the vampire flinch but no one else seem to notice. _He must have caught my scent,_ Draco thought. The discussion between Headmaster and vampire continued as though nothing happened.

Draco felt the urge to follow the two, but could not bring himself to do so. He knew the headmaster was a fool, but not a big enough fool to leave himself alone with a vampire if he thought it wasn't safe.

So, Draco turned back around and headed back to his and Harry's common room. He felt horrible for leaving Harry up there on his own. Harry still needed Draco but he had run off without a second glance. Draco could have kicked himself but he was a Malfoy at some levels though. Draco would never throw a fit about anyone, even if was about someone he possibly liked.

Once Draco entered the common room he saw Harry pacing across the floor. Draco let out a small cough that caught Harry's attention. Harry's head shot up in Draco's direction and let out a sigh. Harry sunk down on the couch, still looking at the blonde. "God Draco you no how to freak a person out, you know that?" Harry remarked.

Draco let out a smirk, "Sorry. I recognized a scent from before and went to go check were it was coming from." Harry was waiting for Draco to continue while a flurry of thoughts of who it could be rushed through his head. "It was the vampire who bit me. The scent led me to the Entrance Hall and I saw him talking to Dumbledore." Harry's eyes grew wide, "But I still can't figure out why he would be here. I hope he won't be a teacher here. That would be too freaky."

"Dumbledore must trust him though. He wouldn't have let the vampire in Hogwarts if he didn't," Harry reasoned. But before he could say another word, a cough came from the fireplace.

Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire, "Hello boys! Draco if your not busy, would you come to my office I have something I have to talk to you about." Draco nodded and Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fire.

Draco turned to Harry and took the dark haired boy's hand into his own cold hand. "I'll be back as soon as the old coot lets me out," he said as rubbed Harry's hand with his thumb. Green eyes met dark silver. Harry nodded and Draco leaned over to kiss Harry one his forehead. Draco released Harry's hand and ran off.

When Draco was in Dumbledore's office, the vampire was standing with the headmaster quietly. "Ah Draco, glad you could come," said the old headmaster. "Lemon drop?" Draco shook his head no. "Well then, lets get to the point of this meeting. As much as I am grateful of you for save Harry, you are still a young vampire and left your mentor too soon. So I would like you to continue learning from you mentor."

Draco's mouth dropped. He didn't even know the vampire's name and Dumbledore wanted him to take "Vampire Lessons" from him. _This is too weird. _"Aldon if you could stay a few more minutes so I can work out a plan that fits your busy schedule," Draco snorted inwardly at this while keeping a straight face on the inside.

Aldon gave Draco a glare that could make the devil shiver a little bit. Draco no longer had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Thank you Professor for letting me know this and I am looking forward to the lessons Aldon is willing to teach me," Draco said through gritted teeth, the last thing he need is being separated from Harry in case the boy had a nervous breakdown.

As if reading his my Aldon spoke up, "During some of our lessons you may bring a friend around with you to watch, that is if you want to. But only some of them kid. Some of the things I will be teaching you will be to dangerous for humans to be around."

"Thank you!" Draco said as relief washed over him. "May I go now?"

"Why of course Draco, don't forget dinner will be soon though!" Draco nodded and headed out the door. Draco raced back over to the dormitory that he and Harry shared to give Harry the news.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

"What? This is crazy! Dumbledore trusts that man after he bit you for no reason. Dumbledore is really off is rocker this time." Harry was pacing while he was yelling.

"Harry I know what you mean, but I have no choice in the matter. I've read a few things in books about my kind and There are certain rules that I can on really understand through the vampire who bit me and not knowing them could expose us to humans, or worse kill an innocent person without realizing it because of our strength. I have to work with Aldon. He's the only one who can teach me," Draco replied from his seat on the armchair facing Harry.

Harry sat down in front of Draco on the black carpet of their common room. "Can't another vampire do this for you?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"No, him and I have a bond because he was the one who transformed me. I don't know really how it works but the bond is unbreakable and I have to deal with this." Harry let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders. "But if it makes you feel better, your allowed to be in the room to watch me being taught the rules of being a vampire."

Harry perked up at this. "Really they are allowing you to do this?" 

"Yeah Aldon suggested it. But it's only some of them."

"That's fine. I don't really being stuck here by myself. My mind is free to think about what ever it wants," Harry trailed off, hoping Draco would understand. Draco did and slid down to be on the same level as Harry. Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped at the touch but tried to relax, telling himself that it was only Draco and that he was safe. "So when does the first one start?"

"I have no idea. I'm sure Aldon will send me a message when the first one is. But for now what do you want to do.

"I think I just want to take a nap. It's kinda been a long day for me.""

"Go ahead. I think I'm just going to stay out here to read." Harry nodded and got up off the floor and headed off to his bedroom to sleep. Draco got up as well once he saw Harry close the door to get the book on vampires that he was reading.

HPHPHPHPHP  
I'm sorry guys for taking so long. Just a lot of things popped up and I really haven't felt like writing but now I'm back! I hoped you liked the chapter!


End file.
